


catching little words

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Spooning, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Waking up, for Nicky, is as easy as his body coming back from the dark.He used to believe, back in centuries long passed, that memory was a cruel joke. A reminder of things lost and buried, other lives. But, as his body and mind remember it's Joe pressed warm and safe to his back, encircling him at the waist, memory becomes a catalyst. Warm tendrils rising like flowers in bright sunshine engulf him.Written forthisKink Meme prompt.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 378





	catching little words

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a wee soft lad, weak for these two and wanting all the time. Please accept this humble offering.
> 
> Title from "Sedated" by Hozier. (Of fucking course.)

Waking up, for Nicky, is as easy as his body coming back from the dark.

He used to believe, back in centuries long passed, that memory was a cruel joke. A reminder of things lost and buried, other lives. But, as his body and mind remember it's Joe pressed warm and safe to his back, encircling him at the waist, memory becomes a catalyst. Warm tendrils rising like flowers in bright sunshine engulf him.

The crests curving along the sides of his lower back fit perfectly against Joe's hip bones and the creases of his groin. Joe's cock, half-hard and distractingly hot, is nestled between his thighs. It hardly takes more than full awareness, mere seconds, for Nicky's prick to start filling up. His fingers on Joe's forearm slink down to grasp at his wrist, feel his pulse, a constant as necessary as breathing. His grip tightens, vaguely possessive, but Joe only nuzzles at the back of his head, down to the nape of his neck, toothy smile pressing into the skin there, shiver-inducing in its earnestness.

The ebb and flow of his thoughts, disparate desires warring with each other, finally settles on how he misses the crush of lips. But, just like this, it's _good_ , back to front, Nicky's cock hard and a little wet where the skin's receded around the tip, pre-come just starting to bubble up at the slit. And then, making it better, Joe's palm pressing itself upwards between his pecs, rubbing at the skin, both comforting and maddening, fingers starfished to barely graze at the furrows around his nipples. Nicky squeezes at the wrist he's still clutching.

"What do you want?" Joe whispers into his skin, Nicky's spine tingling and his thighs twitching.

He bites at his bottom lip, worrying the fleshy inside of it. His hand tightens on Joe, his other scratching at the sheets by his hip.

"My hand?" Joe asks, ever perceptive. But also a man of action as said hand drags down to seize and hold him with the familiarity of almost a thousand years.

It's too dry, for Nicky. He'd let Joe jerk him off with sandpaper if that's what he wanted of him, but, right now, he hisses, shoulders bunching.

Joe tries to relinquish his hold, but it's Nicky who doesn't care to let him move away.

"You do it then," Joe mumbles with faint amusement.

It's a good compromise. He allows Joe to lift his hand away for Nicky to spit into it gracelessly before returning to take him once more in hand. Like this, the strokes are slick. Not as smooth as actual lubricant, saliva already sinking into skin and evaporating into the air, but it won't last long enough to matter. Joe's grip tightens right beneath the head the way Nicky likes. The palm on his chest pressed him harder into Joe, their pulses syncing further.

Where whelved pressure meets inside him, he believes it to be his heart more than anything else. But his balls draw up then and his cock gets that little bit harder in Joe's palm, and he comes in the general direction of the bed sheets beneath him, a vast improvement over most of their bedroom messiness. Joe's aim has always been good, he thinks a little giddily.

The cock between his thighs is hard and leaking. Nicky's contentment increases thinking Joe's hot from just this. He makes a needy sound, thighs rubbing together, and Joe's hips thrust forward once before stilling and settling.

Releasing his hold on his softening cock before it becomes too much, Joe's palm moves to the top of his thighs to pet and gentle. It's a hypnotic series of motions, and Nicky's head feels heavier and heavier even as he cants his hips back, encouraging anything Joe might want for himself.

But Joe doesn't take the bait. His body is more comforting than the bed and his words more loving than the sun.

"Sleep some more, my love," Joe breathes into his ear like a promise, and Nicky does.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I adore kudos and comments, but, like, just happy you're here for this! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
